


New Beginnings

by SilverScribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ameythyst is Peri's big sis, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, PTSD, Reunions, Reunited Spoilers, lapidot - Freeform, looking out for her, relationships, reunited, this bomb left me slain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScribe/pseuds/SilverScribe
Summary: Lapis and Peridot reform after the Diamonds attack Earth, now Crystal Gems together. But what will their relationship be like moving forward?Or Lapis and Peridot critique each other's new Crystal Gem uniforms. :P





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I live! The new bomb has given me life! Did you all _see_ that? I'm still screaming.
> 
> So please enjoy this humble bit of lapidot, because apparently that's all I'm good for anymore. XD

Lapis let out a sigh, her breath mixing with the warm draft that now flowed freely through the half destroyed beach house. She’d been sighing a lot since she reformed just over a day ago. Pumpkin sat curled next to the pillow that held Peridot’s gem on the coffee table in front of her and let out what Lapis knew as the little one’s comforting huff.

“I know girl, she’ll be back soon, I just don’t have a lot of patience,” Lapis answered, gently running her hand along Pumpkin’s back with a half smile. Pumpkin stretched into the touch with a happy whine before curling protectively back around Peridot.

It’d been just over three days since the Diamond attack. Three days since Steven had miraculously made a tentative peace as Pink Diamond. She was honestly still processing all of that. Everyone was out now on various tasks, evaluating some old wreck of a ship, testing ideas on reversing the corruption, but Lapis was here. Lapis _needed_ to be here. For Peridot.

Or at least she thought she did.

She still remembered Amethyst pulling her aside after she’d reformed.

 

_“Look Blueberry I appreciate how you came in and went all Wizard of Oz on the Blue Witch of the East but you need to go easy on P-pod alright? When you left it hurt her. A lot. Steven and I have been picking up the pieces ever since. She’s finally getting better now and the last thing she needs is for you to break her again. So don’t, or I’ll knock your emo butt right back to the moon.”_

 

“Your team cares about you a lot Peri,” Lapis said with a soft chuckle. Her fingers found their way to her chest then and began gently tracing the lines of the dark blue star there. They were her team too now she supposed. She was fairly proud of her new form, she’d based it off the outfit she’d worn playing baseball. Dark blue shorts had replaced her skirt and a white crop top with a space in the back for her gem now adorned her torso. No shoes though, she didn’t do shoes. Her hair finished the look, slightly longer now and pulled back into short, tight pigtails.

Being a Crystal Gem still didn’t feel quite real to her. And there were certainly conversations she still needed to have with her new team in the future, especially with Pearl. But things were so hectic now, it would have to wait. She’d already waited thousands of years, what was a few more days?

Her contemplations were interrupted when the ruined beach house filled with a bright, green glow and Pumpkin’s excited barking.

Peridot was coming back.

Something tightened in Lapis’ chest at the sight and for a brief moment she felt the urge to run, but she didn’t. She stood up and waited for her barn mate to reform.

Peridot’s gem flared and light took shape around it, briefly cycling through Dot’s previous forms before it settled and with a flash she was there. Peridot’s new form left Lapis speechless for a moment. Her entire torso was clothed in black now while dark green ran unbroken down her legs until it met the black of her rather large shoes. Her visor was smaller, more streamlined, exposing the gem on her forehead, and her hair was decidedly spikier and less angular in shape than before. Topping it all off was a brilliant golden star that covered the entirety of her chest. It suited her Lapis thought, she was beautiful…

With a happy whine Pumpkin leapt into Peridot’s arms and snuggled against her chest in earnest. “Hello Pumpkin, I missed you too,” Peridot said with a giggle as she stumbled back under the onslaught. Then she saw Lapis. “Lapis…”

“Hi…” Lapis offered awkwardly, not quite meeting Peridot’s eyes. What was she supposed to say? What _could_ she say? “You sure take your time reforming you know that?”

Yes. Lapis Lazuli you brilliant gem that was _perfect,_ she thought with an internal cringe.

“Excuse me Lazuli but some of us want to ensure that our physical presentation is perfect, I assure you that I took exactly as much time as necessary,” Peridot retorted with a huff. And in that moment they were themselves again, as if Lapis had never left at all.

“Perfect? Aren’t you wearing crocs?” Lapis said with a smirk as she pointed at the oversized black footwear covering Peridot’s feet.

“These are not crocs! They are practical coverings for my gravity connectors that I have lacked since the loss of my enhancers!” Peridot yelled back, her cheeks coloring teal, as she sat Pumpkin down. “You’re one to talk, just add a ballcap and a bat and you’re all set to play ball.”

Lapis laughed outright at that and Peridot smiled in return.

“You’re beautiful Peri, I wouldn't change a thing,” Lapis said, her tone losing its mirth and growing wistful as she stared down at her barn mate.

“Your… Your new form is aesthetically pleasing as well Lazuli,” Peridot returned hesitantly. There was silence for a few moments then, a few moments that felt like eternity as Pumpkin whined between them, before Peridot spoke again. “So...you’re really back?”

“Yeah...Yeah I’m really back,” Lapis answered, all her previous anxiety rushing to the forefront and through her mouth before she could stop it. “Look Peri I understand if you don't want me around anymore, I know what I did to you, but I just wanted to be here when you came back. I just wanted to be able to say how sorr—”

Lapis never got a chance to finish her apology because Peridot leapt over the coffee table separating them and tackled Lapis into the couch with a hug, burying her face into the blue star on Lapis’ chest.

“Of course I want you around your clodding clod! I’ve done nothing but desperately want you around since you fled! Do you know how many horrible country music albums I’ve been through since your abrupt departure?” Peridot said, snuffling into Lapis’ chest. Lapis could feel tears dampening her shirt as she ran a soothing hand through Peridot’s spiky hair.

“Country music? Why country?” Lapis answered with a half laugh and half sob as her own eyes overflowed and she squeezed Peridot as tightly against her chest as she could manage. Relishing the feeling, relishing the closeness.

“My research indicated that it was the most appropriate musical genre for the condition humans refer to as heartbreak,” Peridot replied. And Lapis’ chest ached.

“Peridot… Peridot I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve any of that. I was just so panicked…The _Diamonds_ , another war. I didn’t think I could face that. I didn’t know what—” Peridot shushed Lapis by placing a small, green hand over her mouth and gently shaking her head from side to side as she looked up with tear stained cheeks.

“I know Lapis. I know. That was made more clear to me than ever when you faced Blue Diamond in battle. I was wrong too, I should have been more direct with you. I shouldn’t have avoided topics that you needed to confront. I won’t deny that you hurt me Lapis, but I also can’t deny you.”

“I promise to do my best not to hurt you in the future, to talk to you openly, it’s hard for me to face those things but...but you deserve it Peri. Plus I don’t want Amethyst knocking me back to the moon,” Lapis answered with a soft laugh as she looked into her barn mate’s eyes and swiped away her own tears.

“Amethyst? The moon?” Peridot asked, her face scrunching up in confusion as she leaned back in Lapis’ lap.

“It’s a long story.”

“Speaking of lengthy tales, tell me, how did the battle with the Diamonds conclude after Yellow Clod dissipated my form? Are they bubbled? Did you drop the entire ocean on them?” Peridot asked excitedly.

“Not...Not exactly. It’s kinda complicated. Turns out they’ve agreed to not destroy us for now because Steven is their long lost sister? Kinda?” Lapis said awkwardly.

“Wha… What? Explain Lazuli!”

“Alright, alright. But how about we talk it over while we pick through what’s left of the barn? Maybe we can salvage season four of _Camp Pining Hearts_.” Lapis answered, standing up with Peridot as she turned towards the door.

“Hmmmm. That is agreeable, perhaps season five was destroyed entirely in your surprise bombardment of Blue Diamond, one can only hope.”

“Yeah… Sorry about using our barn as a missile like that,” Lapis said with a wince as she pulled open the screen door to face the bright afternoon sun, Pumpkin scurrying past her in excitement.

“No apologies necessary Lapis, the barn and our morps were sacrificed for a worthy cause. Besides, with my technical skill and your ability to move large objects we can rebuild it even better than before!” Peridot exclaimed, throwing her arms up in her enthusiasm.

“Yeah, yeah I guess we can. How about we put it on the beach this time?” Lapis returned, her azure features split in a wide smile at Peridot’s antics.

“Excellent idea Lazuli, Pumpkin can be closer to Cat Steven and Lion that way, she’s grown quite fond of them.”

“Cat Steven?”

“Another long story. Hey Lapis?”

“Yeah Dot?”

“I told you you could win.”

“Yeah, yeah you did,” Lapis answered, giving the green gem’s hand clasped in her own a gentle squeeze.

The two newest members of the Crystal Gems exchanged what they’d each missed in delighted earnest as they made their way down to the beach. Made their way towards the wreckage of their old life so they could take what they needed to start anew.

Made their way to a new beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Roll Credits!
> 
> Long time readers will notice some distinct similarities between this work and some of my others, to put it kindly. My apologies, but I couldn't pass up the chance to write this even though it's so similar to my past works. Not after that bomb.
> 
> I mean did you see that? Did you see Lapis with her "I've felt worse."?
> 
> I'm still dead. XD
> 
> Any who hope you enjoyed this piece. I have several SU works in the line as well as a non SU piece still, despite my recent lack of posting.
> 
> If you wanna scream at me you can always find me on [tumblr](https://silverscribe87.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also as always comments and constructive critique are very welcome!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
